Impeccable Timing
by sinmachine
Summary: It's hard being all by yourself while your boyfriend is on a business trip hundreds of miles away... but arrangements can be made. (Will/Halt)


**A/N: I was reading a fanfic the other day that inspired me to return to this place and put this together... not something too long but just a pinch of sin. if you have any suggestions for more smut (mhm this account is just smut stuff plus my AER friend's fanfictions on AO3) review and ask. okay, I'm actually at church bye now!**

* * *

Right when Halt walked in the door and not a second before, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He could already guess who it was.

He set down the books and folders he was carrying from work and then checked. Just like he'd thought, it was a message from Will. Of course. He always managed to text Halt at the right time, right when he got in his room, or even as Halt picked up his phone to text him. Even now, hundreds of miles away from him, he held on to that intuition.

'hey' it said simply. Halt pushed down a quick rush of excitement, like an electrical shock he got from reading Will's name. He took a moment to slide off his suit jacket and draped it over the back of a chair. With one hand he loosened his tie from his neck and sat on his bed (what was actually the hotel's bed).

It wasn't unusual that Will would text him for no reason other than just to say 'hi' and ask how he was doing. When Halt started a conversation, he had a better reason. It was always to ask him a question or give him a piece of information, and of course then let it blossom into a longer conversation.

'Hello' he replied. Will read the text as soon as it was delivered.

'what're you doing'

'Just got off work and am back at my hotel. And you?'

'sitting. not much'

A few seconds later Will followed up with a second text,

'thinking about you'

Halt rolled his eyes.

'Should I be worried?'

This one took Will a little longer to compose. It wasn't long, but he had to write it and rewrite it a few times to make it sound exactly like he imagined.

'ha. not unless you want to be. ..I miss you'

The corners of Halt's lips twitched, threatening to smile.

'Miss you too' he replied.

'is the deal going well?' Will asked.

'We're on schedule, yes. I should be done early next month. You had today off, right?'

'better be. and yeah, I did.'

'Don't party too hard'

'I'll try. no, I didn't do much. I had lunch with Gilan.. probably going to order takeout tonight and watch a movie'

a few seconds after (Will liked to double text; Halt didn't, usually):

'I might fly up to there sometime, if I have a long weekend'

'Miss me that much, huh?' Halt smirked.

'it's been too long….'

He knew well how to decode his boyfriend's texting style after a year of being with him. Extra long ellipses meant Will had something else on his mind that he was reluctant to give away.

There was a few seconds of silence on both ends while Halt waited. If he gave Will some time, he could surely work it out of him… And he didn't disappoint. Will started typing again and then his message appeared:

'I want you'

Halt was silent while he thought about how to reply, or where to go with this. But the initial shock was unobtrusive in the back of his mind and short-lived. He didn't find himself stuttering to find an answer. Not when he really thought about it.

'Tell me' he said.

Will wrote for a while before he replied, and Halt's anticipation grew with every passing second. Vivid memories of their previous nights were playing over in his head… That alone was enough to arouse him.

The thought of Will, needy and writhing underneath him… Hot, feverish nights where their bodies wrestled with one another for hours on end…

Will's next text read: 'I want you.. everywhere, gripping my hips so hard you leave bruises, your teeth on my neck, on my collarbone, the inside of my thighs… I want to feel your touch again, I want it to be rough..'

The three blinking dots in the corner told Halt he was going to say more, but instead of letting him go on, Halt exited out of that screen and called him.

After just one ring, Will picked up the phone.

"You were saying?" Halt purred into the speaker.

Halt knew by the way he paused how much this embarrassed him. The heat of Will's blush radiated through the phone.

"I'm having dreams about you," Will whispered. "Lots of them."

His mouth was centimeters away from the phone. Every movement of his tongue and his lips was audible to Halt.

"Am I fucking you in these dreams?" Halt's pants grew tighter.

"Y-Yes… Hard. Pinning me down, pulling at my hair…"

"Oh yeah?"

"Shoving me up against the wall, grinding against me- fuck-"

"I'd make you moan just like that," Halt muttered. He quickly undid the zipper on his pants, stroking himself through his underwear just to tease his erection. "Make you beg," he whispered. "Make you call my name."

"Halt-" Will's erratic gasps were clear against Halt's ear and made his heart beat faster. His skin tingled with desire. "Yes, please. Take me hard."

"Fuck you until you're sore for days, until you scream. Would you like that?"

"Fuck, yes Halt."

"You want me to take you from behind or in front?" Halt's posture slumped as he stroked his fully hard length up and down, stomach rising and falling slowly with the sound of Will's moaning.

"In front," Will said. "I want to see what you look like when you cum… Or behind- while you're shoving my face into the pillow."

"Both. I'll do both, I'll make you cum as many times as I want."

"Fuck me, yes," he whispered, voice shaking.

"Put my cock in you. Would you want that, Will?"

" _Yes_.."

" _Tell me._ " His hand quickened as he needed more.

"Halt," Will groaned, "I want you. Want your cock in me, deep in me, fucking me until I cum all over you, yes- you want me, Halt? You want to fuck me?"

"Gods, yes, Will."

Halt's mind blanked with pleasure and he stroked faster as he felt himself nearing his limit. His hips jerked off the mattress and thrusted into his hand.

"H-Halt- I'm gonna cum-"

"Fuck, Will, cum for me-"

That pushed Halt over the edge and he fell apart, words a jumble of Will's name, cursing, and uncontrollable moans. He came messily into his hand and on his pants, pumping his hand up and down through his orgasm until his body was limp and his world spun. Through his own voice he could hear Will coming undone on the other end.

Halt fell back and his back hit the sheets. In his other hand was still the phone, shakily held a few inches from his ear.

A few moments of nothing but heaving breathing told them they were both spent and recovering.

"I love you," Halt mumbled to his boyfriend, hundreds of miles away, mixed sexual and romantic desire coating his voice.

"I love you too." A quiet chuckle came from the other side.

"You have a good evening," he said, though he was sure they'd talk later to say goodnight.

"I will, now."

Halt hung up, stood from the bed and decided then that he should probably take a shower.


End file.
